Flirtatious Cousins
by Demi101
Summary: Kim & Jack have grown closer over the years, but what happens when Kim's selfish cousin Lola comes to town and sets her sights on Jack, and is determined to make him hers, will Jack fall for Lola? Or will he finally ask out the girl of his dreams? Find out in Flirtatious Cousins
1. Notes

**YEAR = 2014**

**Characters:**

Kimberly Rose "Kim" Crawford - 17

Jackson Tyler "Jack" Brewer - 17

Milton David Krupnick - 17

Jeremiah César "Jerry" Martínez - 17

Eddie Michael Jones - 17

Rudy Isaac "Rudy" Gillespie - 35

**Families:**

**Kim's Family:  
**Dad = Lewis Crawford - 35  
Mum = Erin Crawford - 35  
B. Brother (TWIN) = Tyler Crawford - 19  
B. Sister (TWIN) = Dallas Crawford - 19  
L. Brother = Bailey Crawford - 14  
L. Brother = James Crawford - 7  
L. Sister = Lillian Mae "Lily" Crawford - 4  
M. Dog = Lucky Crawford - 6  
F. Dog = Angel Crawford - 5  
F. Dog = Chrissy Crawford - 1  
F. Kitten = Pixie Crawford - 1  
M. Horse = Roam-man Crawford - 13  
F. Horse = Texas Crawford - 15  
M. Horse = Blue Jeans Crawford - 16  
F. Horse = Melody Crawford - 14  
Paternal Grandmother = Lynn Crawford - 64  
Paternal Grandfather = Alan Crawford - 64  
Paternal Uncle = Frank Crawford - 44  
Aunt = Sarah Crawford - 44  
F. Cousin = Madison Stone - 23  
Cousin-in-law = Ross Stone - 23  
M. 2nd Cousin = Kyle Stone - 2  
F. Cousin = Lola Crawford - 17  
M. Cousin = Mason Crawford - 14  
M. Cousin = Parker Crawford - 8  
F. Cousin = Bernadette Crawford - 5  
Paternal Aunt = Mary Aniston - 32  
Uncle = Tony Aniston - 32  
F. Cousin = Willow Aniston - 7  
M. Cousin = Kieth Anniston - 3  
Maternal Grandmother = Bay Edwards - 60  
Maternal Grandfather = James Edwards - 60  
Maternal Aunt = Alice Burton - 38  
Uncle = Ian Burton - 38  
M. Cousin = Kendall Burton - 14  
F. Cousin = Bristol Burton - 4  
Maternal Uncle = Bryan Edwards - 27  
Aunt = Tiffany Edwards - 27  
Niece = Cameron Edwards - 4

**Jack's Family:  
**Dad = Aaron Brewer - 41  
Mum = Naomi Brewer - 41  
B. Brother = Daniel Brewer - 20  
Niece = Sarah Brewer - 4  
B. Brother = Jason Brewer - 18  
L. Sister = Amelia "Amy" Brewer - 5  
L. Brother = Davis Brewer - 3  
Paternal Grandmother = Linda Brewer - 67  
Paternal Grandfather = Billy Brewer - 67  
F. Dog = Bella Brewer - 2  
M. Dog = Prince Brewer - 2  
F. Dog = Rosebud Brewer - 2  
Paternal Uncle = Robert "Robbie" Brewer - 43  
Aunt = Pheobe Brewer - 43  
M. Cousin = Kai Brewer - 19  
F. Cousin = Sophie Brewer - 16  
M. Cousin = Kian Brewer - 13  
Paternal Uncle = Carter Brewer - 37  
Aunt = Zoey Brewer - 37  
M. Cousin = Cole Brewer - 13  
M. Cousin = Jude Brewer - 8  
F. Cousin = Destiny Brewer - 5  
F. Cousin = Robyn Brewer - 3  
Maternal Grandmother = Katheryn "Katy" Moon - 65  
Maternal Grandfather = Hunter Moon - 65  
Maternal Aunt = Madeline Evans - 40  
Uncle = Carlos Evans - 40  
F. Cousin = Alexis Smith - 19  
Cousin-in-law = Dexter "Dex" Smith - 22  
F. Cousin = Ruby Evans - 15  
M. Cousin = Alfie Evans - 12  
M. Cousin = Callum Evans - 6  
Maternal Aunt = Hannah Lane - 36  
Uncle = Kieran Lane - 36  
M. Cousin = Joseph "Joe" Lane - 12  
F. Cousin = Kaitlyn Lane - 6  
Maternal Aunt = Jennifer Richards - 34  
Uncle = Jimmy Richards - 34  
F. Cousin = Abigail "Abi" Richards - 11  
F. Cousin = Lorna Richards - 6  
M. Cousin = Todd Richards - 1

**Milton's Family:  
**Dad = Edward Krupnick - 41  
Mum = Eleanor "Ellie" Krupnick - 41  
L. Sister = Melanie "Mel" Krupnick - 14  
F. Cat = Sabrina Krupnick - 3  
Paternal Grandmother = Violet "Vi" Krupnick - 63  
Paternal Grandfather = Charles Krupnick - 63  
Maternal Grandmother = Lucille "Lucy" Wyatt - 63  
Maternal Grandfather = Paul Wyatt - 63  
Maternal Uncle = David Wyatt - 36  
Aunt = Brooklyn "Brooke" Wyatt - 36  
F. Cousin = Avery Wyatt - 15  
M. Cousin = Bradley Wyatt - 6

**Jerry's Family:  
**Dad = Rodriquez "Roddy" Martinez - 41  
Step-mum = Annabelle "Belle" Martinez - 34  
Step L. Sister = Leila Martinez - 14  
Half L. Brother = Rory Martinez - 6  
Mum = Maria Martinez - 40  
B. Sister = Sophia Martinez - 18  
L. Brother = Antonyo "Tony" Martinez - 15  
Paternal Grandmother = Natasha Martinez - 66  
Paternal Grandfather = Brady Martinez - 66  
Paternal Uncle = Estabon Martinez - 44  
Aunt = Paris Martinez - 44  
M. Cousin = Lucas Martinez - 24  
Cousin-in-law = Alana Martinez - 24  
F. 2nd Cousin = Isabelle Martinez - 4  
F. Cousin = Jane Martinez - 19  
F. Cousin = Nicola Martinez - 15  
Maternal Grandmother = Parys Shaw - 62  
Maternal Grandfather = Cody Shaw - 62  
Maternal Aunt = Catiana Jenkins - 38  
Uncle = Christopher "Chris" Jenkins - 38  
M. Cousin = Pepito Jenkins - 16  
F. Cousin = Jesito "Jess" Jenkins - 10  
M. Cousin = Papito "PJ" Jenkins - 4

**Eddie's Family:  
**Dad = Kenzo Jones - 41  
Mum = Sasha Jones - 41  
L. Sister = Molly Jones - 13  
L. Brother = Mackenzie "Mack" Jones - 9  
Paternal Grandmother = Eva Jones - 65  
Paternal Grandfather = Henry Jones - 65  
Paternal Aunt = Ava Robinson - 33  
Uncle = Timothy "Tim" Robinson - 33  
M. Cousin = Shane Robinson - 11  
Maternal Grandmother = Britney "Britt" Walker - 65  
Maternal Grandfather = Bruno Walker - 65  
Maternal Aunt = Bevin Walker - 38  
Uncle = Derek Cartwright - 38  
M. Cousin = Charlie Cartwright - 17  
M. Cousin = Harry Cartwright - 13  
M. Cousin = Zayn Cartwright - 8

**Rudy's Family:  
**Dad = Fredrick Gillespie - 60  
Mum = Chloe Gillespie - 60  
B. Brother = William "Will" Gillespie - 38  
Sister-in-law = Deborah "Deb" Gillespie - 38  
Nephew = Vincent "Vince" Gillespie - 17  
Nephew (TWIN) = Benjamin "Ben" Gillespie - 13  
Nephew (TWIN) = Nicholas "Nick" Gillespie - 13  
L. Brother = Bradley "Brad" Gillespie - 28  
Sister-in-law = Delilah Gillespie - 28  
Niece = Esther Gillespie - 6  
Nephew = Thomas "Tommy" Gillespie - 4  
L. Sister = Cassandra "Cassie" Gillespie - 21  
Niece = Lila Gillespie - 2  
Paternal Grandmother = Talia Gillespie - DEAD  
Paternal Grandfather = Andrew Gillespie - 80  
Paternal Uncle = Solomon "Sol" Gillespie - 56  
Aunt = Stacy Gillespie - 56  
M. Cousin = Avan Gillespie - 34  
Cousin-in-law = Ginger Gillespie - 34  
F. 2nd Cousin = Rowan Gillespie - 12  
F. 2nd Cousin = Leah Gillespie - 7  
M. 2nd Cousin = Toby Gillespie - 4  
M. Cousin = Gabriel "Gabe" Gillespie - 26  
Cousin-in-law = Mia Gillespie - 26  
M. 2nd Cousin = Cash Gillespie - 4  
M. 2nd Cousin = Logan Gillespie - 2  
F. Cousin = Kirra Gillespie - 21  
F. Cousin = Kiera Gillespie - 18  
Maternal Grandmother = Bridgit Parker - 81  
Maternal Grandfather = Drake Parker - DEAD  
Maternal Aunt = Briaa James - 50  
Uncle = Morgan James - 50  
M. Cousin = Beck James - 26  
Cousin-in-law = Diana James - 26  
F. 2nd Cousin = Maya James - 4  
F. Cousin (TWIN) = Alyssa "Aly" James - 22  
M. Cousin (TWIN) = Dante James - 22


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Kim, Milton, Jack, Jerry & Eddie = 17)

**Jack's POV - Summer Holidays - Practise**

All of us except Kim are here practising, she's 15 minutes late! so im stuck sparring with jerry who I took down within a few seconds just as someone walking in and I looked to see Kim.

"Your late!" I scolded and she glared.

"I'm not in the mood!" She moaned and sat down on the bench.

"Whats up with you?" Milton asked as he and eddie stopped sparring and we all looked at her.

"My uncle frank is coming down with my aunt sarah, and 4 of their 5 kids from Tennessee." She moaned.

"Whats so bad about that I thought you loved your family?" I stated.

"I do, but one of the kids happens to be my cousin Lola who's 17, and she always annoys me, if I want something, she has to get it first, if i have something she has to have it, even if theres only 1." She moaned.

"Okay what do you mean by that?" Jerry asked confused and she sighed.

"Okay, so, I had this boyfriend when I went to tennessee to visit my family when I was 13, and when I met the guy, Lola hated him, I started dating him, and then after a few weeks, she kissed him infront of me." She said upset.

"Ouch!" Rudy said and Kim nodded.

"Just watch out guys, your my friends, so she's definately gonna do something." She said.

"Relax, we'll be fine, and also, get changed, im tired of sparing with Jerry he's easy to take down." I said and she chuckled and nodded and walked to the changing rooms and my eyes followed her, I was knocked out of my trance by someone hitting me in the back of the head "Ow! what was that for?" I asked Rudy who slapt me.

"You were staring at kim!" He stated grinning.

"No I wasnt." I lied.

"Yes you were!" Milton and Eddie said.

"Wait what? im confused!" Jerry stated and we all rolled our eyes.

* * *

**Kim's POV - after practise**

After practise Jack did what he always did, walked me home, I walked in and sat down next to my 4yr old sister Lily, my 7yr old brother James and my 19yr old sister Dallas and our 1yr old dog Chrissy lay down on my knee as her parents, 6yr old Lucky and 5yr old Angel were lay down infront of the fireplace. I heard footsteps and my 14yr old brother Bailey came down with my 19yr old brother Tyler, he and Dallas are boy/girl twins.

"Okay kids!" Mum stated walking in with dad whilst holding our 1yr old kitten Pixie "Your uncle Frank shall be here within the hour, they will be staying in the guest house for a while." She said and we nodded and I walked to my room when my phone rang and I saw I had a text from jack.

**From:** Jack ;)**  
Messege: **Hey! wuu2 gorgeous?

**To:** _Jack ;) __**  
Messege: **__Nothing, just waiting for the cousin from hell to get here x_

**From:**_Jack ;)__**  
Messege: **__Sucks for you :(_

**To: **_Jack ;)__**  
Messege: **__Sure does, I cant stand her!_

**From: **_Jack ;)__**  
Messege: **__1 min !_

A few minutes later

**To: **Jack ;)**  
Messege: **Ask ur parents if u can come round here for a bit, im bored!

**From: **_Jack ;)__**  
Messege: **__Kk, ill ask_

I smiled and ran downstairs and to the kitchen where my mum was.

"Hey mum, my friend Jack said can I go round there for a bit to hang out?" I asked.

"Wait for Lola and you can take her." She said.

"No! It's um." I said trying to find an excuse and she looked at me "We want to be alone!" I stated and she grinned.

"Wait, is this that same Jack from the dojo?" She asked and I nodded "Oh so he finally asked you out then?" she asked.

"No, its just 2, friends, hanging out, alone." I said and she grinned.

"Go on, but you need to be back in 4 hours for dinner." She said and I ran to my room.

**To: **Jack ;)**  
Messege: **My mum said yeah as long as im back for dinner XX

**From: **_Jack ;)__**  
Messege: **__Kk, im on my way in the car! see ya soon beautiful x_

I squaled and decided to change out of my grey knee high sweat pants and baggy top, and I ran to my wardrobe and picked out a pair of shredded light blue denim shorts, a strapless black crop top with gold studs of the top of it and an over white sea through sleeveless top, I put on my gladiater sandels and curled my hair just enough to put some life into it, I then put on my mascara and lip gloss, and put my phone and some money into my pocket and put my sun cream, sun glasses, lip gloss, mascara, and anything else I might need into my shoulder bag, and I walked out my room and locked the door, yes I have my own lock on my door so no one can get in and I then walked downstairs and grapped my blue denim jacket just as the doorbell rang and I answered and saw jack stood there and I smiled.

"Hey!" I said and picked up my house keys of the side "I'm going!" I exclaimed into the house but just before I could, Dallas stopped me and looked over my shoulder.

"Who's he?" She asked me.

"This is Jack, Jack this is my 19yr old sister Dallas!" I stated and he smiled at her and she grinned "Okay, see you all later, bye Dal." I said and walked out and Dallas stood at the door watching as we got into Jacks bmw convertible and the roof was of and he opened the door for me and I eyed him suspiciously and he walked round and got in.

"What was with the look then?" He asked amused.

"You seem to be acting like gentleman infront of my sister." I stated.

"I gotta make a good impression on your family." He said smiling and Dallas finally shut the door and I sat back and relaxed as he started the car "You look cute!" He stated and I blushed and smiled a little.

"Thanks." I stated and he winked at me and in a few minutes we arrived at his big mansion "Wow, this is massive." I stated and he chuckled and typed something into the pad on the wall outside the gate and it opened and he drove pass a few more exspensive cars and parked it and we got out.

"How many cars do your family need?" I asked him looked at them all, and by all i mean, like more than 20 if possible.

"Not sure." He said shrugging and locked the car and I was too shocked and he grapped my hand and pulled me out of my trance and we walked inside his big mansion and a man walked to us dressed in a suit.

"Jackson, your parents are in the garden with the rest." He stated.

"Thankyou Bertram." Jack said smiling and the man nodded and walked away and I knew my mouth was hanging open "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." He said grinning and I playfully glared at him and he pulled my wrist somewhere and we walked pass a massive dining table and some cooks and into the garden that looked more like a massive field, it had a fountain, a pond, a slide, seesaw, swings, a big massive pool and from where we were standign you could also see a tennis court, basketball court, netball court, football court and more, Jack carried on pulling me down to a table where a man and women who im guessing is his parents were sat in 2 chairs, 2 boys were sat down also sunbathing and 3 kids were playing. "Mum?" Jack said and the women took of her sunglasses and smiled at him.

"Jack your back!" She said and tapped the man and he looked up and they looked at me. "And you must be Kim!" She said smiling and hugged me and I smiled "We've heard soo much about you!" She said smiling.

"All good I hope!" I said smiling and she smiled.

"Yes, everything good, and Jack your right she's even more beautiful in person." She said and I chuckled and knew I was gonna tease Jack about it later.

"Kim, this is my mum, my dad, my brother Daniel, 20, my brother Jason, 18, my little sister Amelia, 5, my brother Davis, 3 and Daniel's daughter Sarah, 4." Jack stated "Everyone, this is Kim." He said and Daniel and Jason looked at me and Jason checked me out and nodded approvingly.

"Single? are you?" He asked me.

"Um, yeah" I said.

"Good to know!" He said smiling at me flirtatiously.

"No offence, but eww." I stated and Jack, Daniel and their parents chuckled.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"You just, aint my type." I stated.

"Come on, your hot, im hot, see, perfect." He stated smiling.

"No, still not my type, I dont go out with guys for their looks." I stated.

"Oh, then nevermind your Jack's type not mine." He said casually.

"Okayy, we'll be in my room." Jack said and pulled me back up and into the house and up a ton of steps and into a room, it was massive, it had a queen size bed, a walk in wardrobe, a big plasma tv, a massive couch, and a massive window, a balcony, a desk and chair, a dvd case, bassically a teenage boys dream "And here is my room." He said smiling.

"Wow!" I said smiling and he chuckled.

"Yeah and sorry about Jason." He said.

"It's cool, I'm more interested in the, Jack's right Im more beautiful in person, comment." I said and he turned away blushing and I chuckled silently and moved infront of him and drew circles on his chest "So, am I really more beautiful in person?" I asked him and he cleared his throat and smiled at me.

"No!" He said and my smile fell "Beautiful doesnt give you enough justice." He said and I smiled at him and he kissed my cheek and I blushed and he chuckled and we sat down on his bed, well I did, he laid down facing me with his head on his arm "So, what do you wanna do?" He asked me just as my iphone rang and I answered the blocked number.

"Hello?" I asked.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"Hello?" Kim asked and rolled her eyes. "Lola, whats up? No I'm not telling you where the key is, because I dont want you going in my room, so the others can't get in, and it doesn't matter anyway i've got the key with me, your very straight forward arn't you, im not gonna tell you where i am so you can come get the key and slap me." She said and I chuckled." And I'm a black belt in karate anyway whilst you wont do karate because your too scared, whatever bye low." She said and hung up.

"You have a key to you room?" I asked.

"Yeah its to stop people from going into my room." She said.

"Maybe I should get a lock on my door also, they all just walk in."I said and she chuckled. "You know, I only ever thought you had a little sister." I stated.

"Yeah, I have Dallas and my big brother Tyler, there boy/girl twins, then I have a little 14yr old brother Bailey, James my 7yr old brother and Lillian Mae my 4yr old sister." She stated.

"So Lillian Mae is the one who you witnessed being born?" I asked.

"Yeah and you can call her Lily." She said with a chuckle and I nodded and she looked at my bedside table and smiled. "Nice pic!" She said smiling and I looked at it and saw it was of the 2 of us in the dojo, I was sitting on the bench and she had her arms around my neck smiling.

"Teah, I love it because of the beautiful girl with her arms wrapped around me." I said smiling and she blushed.

"Flirt." She stated and I chuckled.

"Want a drink?" I asked.

"Sure." She said and we stood up and walked down the stairs and to the kitchen and I got us 2 sprites

"Your favorite." I said handing it to her.

"How did you know?" She asked me.

"Kim, i've known you for 3 and a half years." I said and she nodded and we walked into the living room where my grandparents and our 3 dogs were. "Hey." I said to them.

"Hey son!" Grandad said,

"Who's your friend?" My gran asked smiling.

"Kim, this is my gran, my granpa and our 3 dogs Bella, Prince & Rosebud, guys, this is Kim Crawford." I stated and she smiled and waved a little.

"So your the famous Kim Crawford that we've been hearing all about these pass few years." Grandpa said smiling and she smiled.

"Guess so," She stated.

"Jack tells us your a blackbelt in karate." Grandpa said and she nodded in response. "Very nice, so it seems Jack's finally met his match then." He said smirking and winked at me and Kim giggled.

"Anyway, we'll be upstairs in my room." I stated.

"Door open." Grandpa said and I rolled my eyes."What? I dont want any great-grandkids of you yet." He said and me and Kim both blushed and I pulled Kim infront of me so she could go first and my gran touched my arm.

"Dont let her go." She said and winked and I carried on walking upstairs.

"Sorry, about my granpa." I said to Kim once we entered.

"It's fine, your family's really sweet!" She said smiling.

"Yeah and really embarrassing." I stated and she smiled.

"No, there family there ment to act like that." She said.

"Yeah, except for the part about great-grandkids, like we were doing stuff up here, we're 17, we're not gonna do it for a while." I said then realised what I said when she raised her eyebrow at me.

"Did you just say we, as in you and me?" She asked me shocked.

"Um, no? Maybe? Yes? I'm confused you know what i meant." I said and she nodded blushing and I decided to have some fun." But you gotta admit, we would have some pretty cute kids." I stated and she smiled, "They'd be adorable, they would have our skills, your smile, your eyes, your nose, my freckles, my hair"i said and she smiled.

"I think you just described my dream child." She said smiling.

"Oh really, so your dream child is half you half me." I said and she blushed."I'm kidding." I stated and she hit me on my shoulder and I laughed.

"Stop laughing it isn't funny!" She exclaimed then joined in.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Kickin' It or its cast, but I do own Lola and the rest of the OC's xx

Chapter 2

**Kim's POV - 3 and a half hours later Stares**

Me and Jack walked down the stairs in his house and saw his family was sat down in the massive living room together.

"Jack Lane said dinner will be ready in about 1 hour!" Mrs Brewer said to him and he nodded.

"Okay, im just gonna drive Kim home." He stated.

"Oh honey why don't you stay for dinner? we have plenty." She asked me.

"Thanks, but, my dinners gonna be ready in about 20, and we've got family from out of town." I stated smiling and she nodded.

"Where have they come from?" Mr Brewer asked me.

"My home town, Tennessee." I said.

"Thats it!"Jack's Grandfather said."I've been wondering for hours what accent you have, Tennessee, I like that town its great." He stated smiling.

"Yeah, pretty much my entire family live there." I said.

"How come you and your family moved to Seaford?" Daniel asked me.

"My parents decided in a change of scenery, so, about 7yrs ago we moved here." I stated and they nodded.

"Well, Jack drive safe, bye Kim" Mrs Brewer said.

"Bye!" I said and we walked out and to his car, and we arrived in 10 minutes.

"Want me to walk you to the door?" He asked and I looked at saw Lola looking through the window.

"No Lola's looking and knowing her, she'll do something." I stated." Thanks though," I said and he nodded and hugged me." Thanks for the ride Jack." I said.

"Anything for a beautiful girl." He stated smiling and I blushed and kissed his cheek and got out and walked to the door and opened it and waved bye to Jack and he drove of, i smiled and walked into the living room.

"Kimberly." My uncle Franklin said smiling, and his accent showing.

"Hi uncle Frankie, and its kim remember." I stated and he chuckled as I hugged my aunt Sarah.

"Hey!" My 14yr old cousin Mason and my 8yr old cousin Parker said and hugged me.

"Hey!" I said to them and kissed there heads and looked at my 5yr old cousin Bernadette." Hey Bernie." I said and she hugged me and then my 23yr old cousin Madison, her husband Ross and their 2yr old Kyle appeared."Madi? I didnt know you were coming!" I said and hugged her.

"It was a surprise!" She said smiling and I smiled as Lola walked downstairs.

"So, Kim, who was that hot guy in the Convertible?" She asked smiling.

"My friend" I stated.

"Is he single?" She asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but he's not looking for a relationship now, he's focusing on school and family." I stated.

"We'll see about that." She said smiling and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I stated as I put my phone and bag down on the coffee table and walked to the kitchen and got a drink then heard my phone ring and ran back in quickly and went for my phone when Lola grapped it.

"I wonder who this is?"She said smiling and looked and I stood with my hands on my hips. "Jack." She stated and looked at the ID picture."Oh its the same guy from the car." She said smiling."And he says, see you later beautiful." She said smiling.

"Beautiful huh?"Dallas teased.

"Shut up, he's a flirt, everyone who knows him knows he's a flirt." I stated trying to get my phone but she moved quickly.

"Wow it seems he likes to do a lot of flirting, see you soon beautiful, hey gorgeous!" She said."And thats this afternoon." She said.

"Low give me my phone!" I stated annoyed.

"And looky here, text from last friday, when school ended, hey sexy, got any plans tonight? You said no you? And he said, Movie night with our strange friends and a beautiful girl, you in? Awe so sweet." She stated and I rolled my eyes." Wow, you have a lot of pictures of the two of you." She stated.

"Lola, just give me the damn phone!" I stated and grapped it and started texting.

_**To: **_Jack ;)**  
****_Messege_****: **see you soon :) and u r such a flirt xx

**_From: _**_Jack ;)__**  
**_**_Messege_****: **_Dont pretend you don't love it ;)_

**_To:_**_Jack ;)__**  
Messege: **__..._

_**From: **__Jack ;)__**  
Messege: **__Thats what I thought sexy_

I chuckled whilst reading the text.

"What?" Dallas asked peeking over my shoulder."Aww, he seemed nice when he picked you up before, actually knocking instead of beeping and opening the door for you, real gentleman." She stated smiling.

"Yeah he's not normally like that, he said he wanted to make a good first impression." I said and she looked at me.

"Okay sis, none of my boyfriends have tried to make a good impression and this guy is hot, flirts with you, treats you like a princess, you better kiss him before I do." She stated.

"No Dallas, we're just friends, he's my best friend we don't wanna jeopardize our friendship!" I stated.

"We? You mean you've talked about it before?" She asked me and they all looked at me and my eyes widened.

"I'm gonna-"I started.

"Spill!" She exclaimed.

"It was nothing, it was like 2yrs ago." I stated.

"What happened?" Mum asked.

"I told you remember" I said.

"Oh yeah" She said nodding.

"What?" Dallas asked.

"Look all that happened what he was dating Lindsey Parker at the time, and he kissed me, then the next day he broke up with her and told me he liked me." I said.

"OMG What happened?" Madi asked me.

"Long story, but we went out on 1 date, and it was weird, because we were best friends so we just said that we're just gonna stay friends." I stated.

"Ok but just so I know you have good taste please admit he's hot." Dallas said.

"Fine, he's hot." I said and she smiled.

"Okay dinner!" Mum said

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I walked into my house and sat down.

"Kim's nice." Mum stated.

"Yeah she is." I said.

"Did you make out?" Jason asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"Well you were upstairs for a long time! What did you get up to?" He asked with a wink and I threw a pillow at him.

"Dude! We didn't do anything, and I wouldn't even try to do anything with her." I said.

"But you want to!" He said.

"No I don't, Kim's my best friend!" I said.

"Your hot best friend who you like." He stated.

"I don't like Kim! We're just friends and I wouldn't do anything to take advantage of her trust." I said.

"You really care about her." Mum said.

"Yeah I've known her for 3 and a half years, I love her as a friend." I stated simply.

"Yeah but have you ever actually thought about kissing her?" Daniel asked me and I thought about.

"You have haven't you!" Jason said smirking.

"Actually I have kissed her before." I said.

"What when?!" Mum said smiling.

"Like 2yrs ago, when I was dating Lindsey Parker, the next day I broke up with Lindsey, asked Kim out, we went on 1 date and decided to just stay friends." I said simply.

"So you had feelings for her?" Dad asked and I nodded." Did they go?" He asked.

**Hi! so Hope you like this chapter, anyway, I'm pretty new to uploading on here, though I literally have like over 67 Kickin' It stories (Flirtatious Cousins! being the only one complete,), 24 Lemonade Mouth stories, 2 Secret Circle stories, 26 Victorious stories on my laptop that need completing, and I always end up starting one, but then get an idea for another, This story is the only one I have actually finished and I have notes to write a sequel but I'm waiting to see what my readers think of this first, Anyway, I have about 15 more chapters of flirtatious cousins left, and I will hopefully be able to upload every 3-6 days, so not sure how long until it'll be complete, I Am also posting a one shot that should be up pretty soon, so look out for that it's called 'Kim's Secret Crush'. And if you wanna know anything about my check my profile! I write recuringly on there about my life xx so anyway please REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE! AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS! xx**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

**I do not own Kickin' It or the characters but I do own Lola and the rest of the OC's xxx**

Chapter 3

**Kim's POV - Next Day - 9am**

I woke up and saw I had a text message and checked and saw it was Jack and I smiled.

_**From:**_ Jack ;)**  
****_Massage: _**Morning Beautiful ;)

**_To: _**Jack ;)  
_**Messege: **_Morning Handsome x

**_From:_**Jack ;)  
**_Messege:_**Took you long enough you had me worried ;)

**_To:_**Jack ;)  
**_Messege:_**Aww, sorry jackie xx

**_From:_**Jack ;)  
**_Messege:_**I hate that nickname! and am i not allowed to worry when a beautiful girl dodges my texts? xx

**_To:_** Jack ;)  
**_Messege:_** Flirt! xx

**_From:_**Jack ;)  
**_Messege:_**I only flirt with cute girls ;)

**_To:_**Jack ;)  
_**Messege:**_ And how many girls do you flirt with?

_**From:**_ Jack ;)  
_**Messege:**_ 1

_**To: **_Jack ;)  
_**Messege:**_Who? x

**_From:_**Jack ;)_  
__**Messege:**_You! ;)

**_To: _**Jack ;)  
**_Messege:_**Awwww, im cute LOL, xx see u dojo xx

I got up and jumped into my shower quickly, and then dried my hair and quickly walked to my wardrobe and put on a real blue denim shorts, with barely seeable rips, a black tank top, and a pink light pink 1 shoulder top with a Minnie mouse picture on it, dark pink pumps, a purple bracelet, and my right earing is purple and blue and my left earing is yellow and red, my hair is down and curly at the bottom with a side fringe and I put a braid into my hair, then did my make up and put on my mascara and lip gloss, and I put my stuff into my bag and ran downstairs.

"Mum! I'm going to the dojo!" I said as I entered the living room.

"Take Lola with you!" She said.

"Mum!" I moan.

"Take her!" She said as Lola walked down in a mini white denim skirt, low-cut light blue tank top, and sandals.

"Fine, Low, come on." I said and we walked out and we began walking to the dojo and I tuned her out as she was talking about nails, and we walked into the dojo where they were all stretching.

"Hey!" I said to them and they all said hey and stood looking at us."Guys, this is my cousin Lola, Lola this is my sensei Rudy, my friends Milton, Eddie, Jerry and Jack." I stated.

"Hi!" She said to them all and looked at jack and sent him a flirtatious smile and I rolled my eyes.

"So, Lola, do you also do karate?" Milton asked her.

"I'm pretty good at it, better than Kim anyway." She said and I laughed.

"Seriously, your too scared to incase you break a nail." I told her."And im a 3rd degree black belt, you ant even got a belt!" I stated and the guys laughed.

"Your just jealous, that im hotter, more athletic and better at everything!" She said.

"Said the girl who asked out the most popular guy in Tennessee and he said no and asked me for my number, and the girl who tried out for the cheerleaders and got turned down," I stated.

"Yeah but at least im not evil, when you stole Timmy from me." She said faking being upset."Do you have any idea how much that hurt me." She said.

"Timmy was my boyfriend! And you made out with him!" I said shocked.

"Oh come on that was 4yrs ago get over it!" She said.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna go change before I kill her!" I told them and walked to my locker and got out my stuff and changed into them in the bathroom, I was wearing gray track suit pants that went to just below my knee's and a pink tank top, i put my hair up and when I walked out jack was sat on the bench texting and nodding whilst Lola was telling him something and I chuckled seeing as how he wasnt paying attention, he heard me and looked up and smiled.

"Sorry Lila, Lola whatever, I gotta practise." He said and stood up rolling his eyes and she shrugged and he walked over to me."Your cousin is really annoying me." He moaned and I chuckled.

"Hey I'm the one that has to see her every morning and night!" I moaned."Now lets spar!" I said and we began and he through a punch at me which I dodged and took the advantage and Grabbed his arm and flipped him and he landed on his back.

"Kim!" Lola screamed and kneeled next to him and the guys and Rudy stopped and stood next to me."How could you do that to such a hottie! You need anger management!"she said and Jack looked at me saying 'she's-dump-isnt-she' and I smirked.

"Lola, thats what karate is." I said to her."Your meant to fight people, no matter if their hot or not." I stated.

"I'm not dum!" She stated standing.

"Could of fooled me!" I stated smirking.

"How dare you!" She said as Rudy helped Jack up.

"Whatever." I said and walked pass her heading to my locker.

"Thats why you don't have a boyfriend." She said and i turned around and looked at her.

"Excuse me!" I said getting angry.

"You heard me, thats why you don't have a boyfriend, because no one wants a girl who is tough, and can beat them up, guys like girls who are hot, sexy, vulnerable." She said.

"You better get the hell out of here!" I threatened.

"Face it Kim, no guys gonna love you!" She said smirking.

"Thats it!" I said and went for her when arms wrapped around my waist stopping me and I felt a spark and realised it was Jack."Let me go so I can kill her!" I told him.

"No, I'd rather you not go to jail." He said as I tried to escape and Lola looked shocked.

"I think you should go." Rudy told her.

"No, im her cousin, cousin's tell the truth like Kim, you remember that guy you liked, tony, he kissed me, and do you remember that guy you dated called Dylan, well i dared him to date you." She said and I stopped struggling.

"What?" I asked her upset.

"Thats right, I dared him, he never liked you, and every time you weren't together and them times he said he had to go home, we were always making out." She grinned and I ran into the girls locker room quickly and sat down and silently cried.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Kim ran into the girls locker room and Lola grinned and looked at me.

"So Jack, wanna go out?" She asked me.

"No chance!" I stated.

"What?!" She exclaimed."Come on im way better than Kim!" She exclaimed.

"No you're not, you're the complete opposites, which I hate, Kim's way better than you!" I said and walked into the girls locker room leaving Lola speechless."Kim?" I asked as I heard sobbing and I saw her sitting against the wall crying and I sat down next to her."Hey." I said softly and she looked up at me with tears streaming down her face and carried on crying and I put my arm around her and she cried into my chest and I pulled her onto my lap as she cried, I rubbed her back soothingly." Shhh, Kim ignore her, you know her better than all of us, she's just being selfish." I said and she looked at me.

"No but she's right, what kind of guy wants a girl whose a black belt and can beat them up!" She said.

"Hey are you forgetting that 2yrs ago I liked you." I said and she smiled a little.

"Yeah, your probably the only guy who has ever liked me." She said upset and I wiped her tears away.

"That's not true, Frank likes you, Eddie, Milton and Jerry used to like you, your old boyfriends liked you, a ton of guys have liked you." I stated honestly.

"Yeah and look how all of them turned out, I'm destined to be alone forever." She said upset.

"Kim, you're not gonna be alone forever, there is a guy out there perfect for you, and you may not find him for a few years, but no matter what you will find that guy who loves you more than anything, I promise." I said and she smiled.

"Thanks Jack." She said and hugged me.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Kickin' It or its characters, but I do own the OC's

Chapter 4

**Kim's POV - After Practise**

Jack offered me a lift home, so now we are in his car when his mum rang and the blue tooth in the car works so he answered.

"Hey honey, your uncle carter is coming round for dinner, there not here yet, they will be in a few hours." She said.

"Okay, I'll be home soon im just dropping kim of." He said.

"Ok, don't be long, I need you to dress Davis." She said.

"Okay sure, bye!" He said.

"Bye love you hun" She said.

"Love you to." He said and hung up.

"Awe, that's the first time I've heard you say I love you!" I teased and he grinned.

"Yeah yeah, whatever!" He said as he parked in front of my house and got out and opened the door for me.

"Thanks." I said smiling and he smiled and walked me to the door.

"Right, I'll see you tomorrow, want me to pick you up for the dojo?" He asked.

"Sure, and um, thanks for, today, with Lola." I said to him Embarrased

"Hey, its nothing to be embarrassed of, she's the one that should be embarrassed, she was out-of-order, she can't say anything, you way better than her, and way more beautiful." He said and I smiled and blushed.

"Thankyou!" I said and he reached out and pulled me into a tight hug and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he did with my waist, I smiled when we broke apart.

"Your welcome." He said smiling."I'll see you tomorrow morning at about 20 pass 9." He said and I nodded and he walked to his car and got in and winked at me and I blushed and walked into the house.

"Why so smiley?" Dallas asked me.

"nothing"i said

* * *

**Jack's POV - 2 days later**

Today is Tuesday and we're having a family BBQ with my dad's side of the family so his 2 brothers and their family, including Kai.

"Naomi, Robert is Here."Bertram stated as he walked into the garden with my uncle Robbie, aunt Phoebe, Kai who's now 19, his 16 yr old sister Sophie, and his 13yr old brother Kian.

"Robbie, nice to see you!" Mum said as she hugged them all.

"Hey." I said and hugged Sophie and Kian and we all sat down.

"Carter is here." Bertram said entering again with my uncle carter, my aunt Zoey, my 13yr old cousin Cole, 8yr old cousin Jude, 5yr old cousin destiny and 3yr old cousin Robyn, we all said hello and sat down again and the kids were all running around whilst I was on my phone texting Kim.

_**To: **__Kimmy :)_**  
****_Message:_**_Wuu2_ _sexy? xx_

_**From: **__Kimmy :)__**  
**_**Message: **_Nothing just watching tv w/ fam :) flirt! xx_

**_To:_**_Kimmy :)__**  
Message: **__U know u 3 it ;) xx_

**_From: _**_Kimmy :)__**  
Message: **__Maybe I do, Maybe I don't ;) xx_

**_To:_**_Kimmy :)__**  
Message: **__Yeah Right, i bet if i was w/ u now, u would have kissed me by now ;) xx_

**_From: _**_Kimmy :)__**  
Message: **__Maybe? Maybe not? ;)_

**_To: _**_Kimmy :)__**  
Message: **__Whatev's SEXY! ;)_

**_From: _**_Kimmy :)__**  
Massage: **__Lola saw the text, and said ur SEXY! _

**_To: _**_Kimmy :)__**  
Messege: **__please we both know u r the 1 that thinks im SEXY_

Suddenly someone takes it out my hand.

"Hey!"I said to my mum and she looked at me.

"Stop texting!" She said as it beeped."Ignore it." She said.

"No, mum its Kim." I stated.

"Oooo, Kim." Uncle Carter teased.

"She's a friend." I stated and he chuckled nodding.

"What are you even talking about?" Mum said about to look at my phone.

"No!" I exclaimed and she looked at me weirdly."I mean, nothing." I said and sighed,"Can I please just have my phone so I can text her otherwise she'll think im ignoring her." I stated and she gave it to me and I smiled and Read what kim texted me.

**_From: _**_Kimmy :)_**  
Message: **_I'm not i swear!_

**_To: _**_Kimmy :)__**  
Message: **__What so you don't think im SEXY? :(_

**_From:_**_Kimmy :)__**  
Message: **__Off Course I do_

I smirked and chuckled and some of them looked at me.

_**From:**__ Kimmy :)__**  
Message: **__Wait! i didn't mean that!_

**_To: _**_Kimmy :)__**  
Message: **__Awe u finally revealed that you have a crush on me! VICTORY IS MINE! _

_**From: **__Kimmy :)__**  
Message: **__NO ITS NOT! i didn't mean it like that_

"Why don't you invite her here?" Mum asked me.

"What?" I asked looking at her.

"Well, you've known kim for 3 and a half yrs and we've met her once, and you to seem to be very close, we want to get to know this girl who you spend everyday with." She said grinning.

"Not everyday." I said.

"Name one day you haven't spent with Kim." Dad said grinning.

"Today!" I stated.

"Is that it?" Aunt Phoebe asked.

"Are you sure your not dating?" Sophie asked me and I glared, "I'm just saying even me and boyfriend don't spend everyday together, we need space." She said.

"Yeah well, we're just friends, I havent had a relationship in 2 yrs." I stated.

"And what about Kim?" Aunt Zoey asked me.

"She hasn't had a boyfriend since she went to Tennessee almost 4yrs ago, she's had a few dates, but none have ever led to anything." I said.

"Wait, didn't you mention that 1 of her dates was Ricky Weaver and you found out he just picked out a cute girl from a school in the town he has concerts and they were allowed onstage with him and then he kissed them backstage and then moved on to another girl?" He asked and I nodded."And didnt you say you told Kim and she ended up flipping him into a wall and you called her a what?" He asked.

"Well, Ricky stood up after Kim walked out and he said she's strong but doesn't look it and I said yeah on the outside she's a cute little lamb and on the inside she's a vicious killer lamb." I stated.

"Cute?" Sophie asked grinning and I glared.

"Okay, im not blind people! Even Jason said she was hot!" I said and Jason nodded.

"Yeah she is, and to be honest she's more Jack's type than mine." He stated.

"Your type is any hot girls." Daniel stated and Jason nodded smiling."But he's right she's more Jack's type." He said.

"Anyway, Jack invite her!" Mum said.

"I don't have a choice do I." I said.

"No, invite her, I wanna get to know my future-daughter-in-law." She said smirking and they all chuckled.

"We're not dating, and we're never gonna date!" I stated as I texted kim.

**_To:_**_Kimmy :)__**  
Massage: **__Hey, my mum sed u wanna come round here for my family BBQ? x_

**_From: _**_Kimmy :)__**  
Massage: **__Its fine, don't wanna intrude on ur family BBQ xx_

**_To:_**_Kimmy :)__**  
Massage: **__U wont be intruding xx_

**_From: _**_Kimmy :)__**  
Message: **__Yeah but it's for your family, hence the family BBQ xx_

**_To:_**_Kimmy :)__**  
Message: **__SO? ur Technically family anyway! and they wanna meet u 'cause u the only girl i spend everyday with! xx_

**_From:_**_Kimmy :)__**  
Message: **__I don't know_

**_To:_**_Kimmy :)__**  
Message: **__Tuff, im on my way!_

**_From:_**_Kimmy :)__**  
Message: **__ill feel out-of-place though!_

**_To:_**_Kimmy :)__**  
Message: **__Relax, you'll fit in fine, a ton of my family do karate and they will love u, promise, and if im wrong, ill do anything you want, u trust me right?_

**_From:_**_Kimmy :)__**  
Message: **__off course i trust you xx_

**_To:_**_Kimmy :)__**  
Message: **__good, on my way xx see you in a few SEXY ;)_

**_From:_**_Kimmy :)__**  
Message: **__Flirt! _

"I'm gonna go get her." I said standing.

"So she okay with coming?" Mum asked me.

"At first no, because she didn't want to 'intrude' but she finally gave in." I said.

"How?" Sophie asked.

"The old Jack Brewer way." I said smirking.

"Were you flirting with her again?" Kai asked grinning.

"What? when have you ever seen me flirt with Kim?" I asked.

"In China in 2012, you to were together every second, you were always hugging or something." He said grossed out.

"Well a lot has changed since then, I don't like her that way anymore." I stated and walked out.

* * *

**Okay, so hope you enjoyed this chapter, will update in a couple of days with the next one which will show Kim meeting the rest of Jack's family. Anyway I'm guessing everyone heard the news that Olivia Holt is getting her own show called 'I Didn't Do It' and her character is called Lindy Watson & Austin North plays her twin Logan Watson, So excited cant wait to see it, but also a little upset, wondering if this means that Kickin' It wont have another season or if they do Olivia might not be in it, So I hope it comes back for s4, and I hope Olivia is in it, because Kickin' It without Kim, just would not work at all, because without Kim, there's no Kick & without Kick, Jack will date other girls :'(**

**Anyway, Review! Follow! Favorite! Tell Your Friends!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kickin' It or its characters, but I do own the OC's

Chapter 5

**Jack's POV**

When I arrived at Kim's I knocked on the door and Dallas answered.

"Jack right?" She asked and I nodded and she smiled. "Kim! Jack's here!" She yelled and Kim ran down in her normal outfits which is white denim shredded short shorts, a white thin top, over it was a white see through long sleeve top with a flowery patern across it, a pink belt across the top and shorts to add some color, white gladiater sandels, the

Sparkling Diamond-Cut Sterling Silver necklace that says kimmy with a pink diamond for the I, that i bought her for her 16th, a silver ring with a pink pearl in the middle of it, a Gorgeous Baby, Child Sterling Silver Personalized Name Bracelet, its pink, and it spells out on squares KIMBERLY she got the bracelet when she was a little girl and wears it everywhere, on the other wrist was Silver Chain Maille Flower Weave Heart Charm Bracelet that I bought her when she turned 17, her hair was as it always is, curly and I could tell she wasn't wearing make up, I smiled as she came down the steps with her shoulder bag.

"Hey Jack." She said smiling.

"Hey beautiful." I said and she rolled her eyes at me and Dallas grinned.

"Lets go before-" She started when.

"Kim?" A women said walking into the hall way and saw me."Who's this?" She asked.

"Mum, this is Jack, Jack, this is my mum." Kim said and I smiled.

"Oh so your Jack." She said grinning.

"Yeah" I said smiling.

"Okay we need to go, bye now." Kim said and shut the door and I opened the car door for her and she got in and I walked round to my side and started driving.

"You look sexy!"I stated smirking.

"Again! flirt!" She said as she took something out her bag.

"But you love it, and me." I said and she blushed but didnt deny it and I grinned and noticed she got make up out of her bag. "Why are you putting that junk on?" I asked.

"It's make up it makes me look better." She stated.

"No, it doesnt, it hides your natural beauty, I ban you from wearing it." I said.

"Fine then I'll put on lip gloss and mascara, agreed?" She asked and I nodded. "I'm gonna feel naked though." She added.

"Believe me, if you were naked, my eyes wouldn't be on the road." I said and she slapped me.

"Perv." She said but smiled as she said it and I chuckled and took her hand in mine and kissed it.

"But you love it." I said and she blushed again and I entered in the gate code and parked the car again and opened her door and she smiled and thanked me. "Now come on princess." I said smiling and she chuckled and I grapped her hand and pulled her into the house and walked to the back garden again and we could see all my family all sat down and the youngens playing and I saw my mum had gotten another bench out as we walked down to them.

"Jack! Kim!" She said smiling when she saw us and we smiled.

"Hey." I said. "Kim, this is my uncle Robbie, aunt Phoebe, my cousins Sophie, Kian and Kai who you already met, my other uncle Carter, my aunt Zoey, my cousins Cole, Jude, Destiny and Robyn, and my parents, grandparents and siblings who you have already met, everyone this is Kim." I stated and they smiled.

"Wow, I have to say this your gorgeous." Aunt Phoebe said and Kim giggled and smiled.

"Thanks." She said smiling and I pulled her down on the bench and we sat down.

"Thats a gorgeous bracelet Kim." My mum said looking at Kim's pink bracelet.

"Thanks, I got it when I was a little girl." Kim said.

"Kimberly, I like that name." She said and Kim smiled thankfully.

"Yeah my mum always said she was gonna name her first daughter Kimberly, but then, her and my dad wanted them to have the name of a city in Tennessee or Texas." She said shrugging.

"Oh what are your older siblings called?" Sophie asked politely.

"Well there boy/girl twins and 19, my brothers called Tyler and my sister is called Dallas." She stated smiling.

"Are they nice?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, allas is nice to everyone really, but Tyler, no, he isnt nice to guys that hang out with any of his sisters or like any." She stated with a chuckle.

"How so?" Dad asked.

"Um, his best friend used to have a massive crush on Dallas, and when Tyler found out, he wasnt too pleased about it, so, now, anytime there's a boy in the house with me or Dallas, then he'll be there, giving daggers to the boy, lucky for my little sister by the time she's old enough to have a boyfriend, he'll be out of the house and with his own family." She said smiling.

"How old your little sister?" Daniel asked,

"4, she's hopefully the last of the crawford kids." Kim said.

"How many sibling so have you got?" Kai asked her.

"5, 3 brothers, 2 sisters." She stated.

"How many kids were your parents planning on having?" Mum asked smiling.

"4, after my brother Bailey was born they said they were done, and then when he turned 7 my mum got pregnant, and when James was 2 she told us on christmas day she was pregnant, and my sister Lily was born." She stated chuckling

"How old are your parents?" My dad asked politely.

"35, they were teen parents, they were together 3yrs before she got pregnant." She stated.

"God, my last and final kid was when I was 38, and thats definately enough." Mum said and Kim smiled.

"Yeah, but at the end of the day, for me if I didnt have all 5 of my siblings, i would be soo lost by now they are the reasons I make the choices I make"she said smiling and we all chuckled.

"Thats a nice necklace, where did you get it from?" Aunt Zoey asked Kim and she looked at it.

"Um, i dont know, Jack bought it me for my 16th." She stated and looked at me.

"I think it was, something, my name ." I said.

"How much was it?" Aunt Zoey asked me and Kim grinned looking at me.

"Cant say, she's asked me this tons of times."i said.

"That means it was exspensive and Kim is one of them girls who dont like it when people spend a ton of money on something for her because she thinks that she isnt special enough." Jason said with sunglasses on.

"Dead on." I stated.

"Wait, what? how much was it?" Kim asked me.

"No." I said grinning.

"Jackie." She said grinning.

"Dont, you know I hate that nickname." I said and she smiled.

"Exactly." She said smiling and I chuckled.

"Still not gonna tell ya." I said smiling." Kimmy-bear." I teased and she glared.

"Dont you know I hate that name, Frank still calls me it, its disguisting he's like 22 and im 17." She said disguisted.

"Then dont call me Jackie." I said

"Aslong as you tell me how much it was." She said touching her necklace.

"I'll give you a hint, it was on sale for a lot of money, and it should of been $500, but I got a great deal." I said and her eyes widened.

"Ok you better tell me now, otherwise I will flip you." She stated and I chuckled.

"Can she really flip you?" Jason said looking at me.

"Bro, she's a 3rd degree blackbelt." I stated and his eyes widened.

"Dude! You could of told me that before I started flirting with her! She could end up flipping me if I kept doing it." He stated.

"Yeah but I figured it would be funny." I stated as Kim smiled.

"Okay, but Kim, what about that bracelet?" Sophie asked pointing to the bracelet I bought Kim.

"Dont know, Jack bought it me on my 17th birthday." She stated.

"Okay, do you buy her jewelery every year?" Kian asked me.

"No," I stated. "I've bought her different stuff before." I stated honestly.

"It's true, I think Jack is the only one that has actually bought me things I like, like Milton buys me a text book every year, Eddie and Jerry give me coupons, Rudy, gives me, a picture of the gang every year." She stated and I nodded.

"Who's Milton, Eddie, Jerry and Rudy?" Mum asked.

"Our friends we see them like everyday." Kim stated.

"Really? Jacks never mentioned them" Daniel stated.

"Yeah, he's only mentioned you." Jason said and Kim grinned at me.

"Okay, who wants burgers?!" Uncle Carter exclaimed and all the kids screamed and Kim chuckled and smiled at me, and I smiled at her thinking one thing and one thing only _I'm so in love with this girl._

**Sorry it took so long to update, I've just been really busy with school, family issues ect. And The pass week I've been really ill, but anyway, hope you like this chapter, and I promise I'll update ASAP, and the next chapter will include the night time of the BBQ, and the next day! So hope you enjoy it! xx 3**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' It or its characters, but I do own the OC's

* * *

Chapter 6

**Kim's POV - 10:30pm**

It's Dark out and Mrs Brewer or as she told me to call her Naomi put the garden lights on, right now me & Jack are seperate from the rest and are walking about his garden, they can see us but not much, we loop up and see them, but there not really paying attention to us, I shiver because its cold, _God, I should of brought a Jacket!_

"You cold?" Jack asked me concerned.

"A little." I stated and he took of his purple adidas hoodie and walked to me.

"Put this on," He said holding it out to me.

"No Its fine," I stated.

"Kimmy, come on put it on." He said and I sighed and put it on, breathing in Jack's scent of Vanilla, Mint & cologne and I saw Jack grinning at me and I realized he saw me breathing in his scent, and I blushed and he moved closer to me from behand and wrapped his arms around my waist and moved his mouth to next to my ear and his breath sent a shiver through my body and I blushed, "You look sexy in my clothes." He whispered and I shivered and blushed, knowing he knew I didn't shiver because I was cold, I'm actually pretty warm now, I had on his hoodie and his arms wrapped around me and I smiled.

No-one's POV

Whilst the two teenagers stood there together enjoying the silence and each others company, Billy and Linda Jack's happily married grandparents were watching and smiled at there favorite grandson whilst holding hands.

"Remind you of anyone?" Billy asked Linda smiling.

"Sure does, us two back in 1965." She said smiling.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

After a few minutes of silence, we walked inside and sat down in the livingroom and we put on the vow and sat down on the couch, the stool was infront of us so we rested out legs on it and the film began, after about 10 minutes I put my arm around Kim and she moved closer to me and my hand dropped to her waist pulling her closer, I smiled as she rested her head on my chest and I moved us further down so we were almost lying down but could still see the tv.

No-one's POV - 1am

At 1 am the Brewer all came in and Bertram stood infront of them all and put a hand a on his lip to quiet them and they all walked into the living room, the film was just ending and they looked at the 2 teens who were cuddled up in each others arms and smiled, Linda and Billy were fast asleep in their guest house in the exact same persision, Naomi Brewer stood there and turned the tv of and smiled at her son and the girl in his arms, and couldnt help but take some pictures, once she stopped Aaron Brewer wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her temple and she smiled with a hand on her heart.

"They grow up so fast." She whispered and Aaron nodded as Kim turned over in Jack's arms and snuggled into his chest and he pulled her closer, Naomi picked up the blanket and put it over the 2 teens and smiled, kissed their foreheads and they walked upstairs, Bertram smiled at the sight of the 2 teens and shut the door quietly.

* * *

**Kim's POV - Next Day**

I woke up and felt arms around me, I looked up and saw Jack fast asleep, I smiled and kissed his neck, he sturred, opened his eyes, looked at me and smiled.

"Hey." He said sleepily.

"Hey." I said smiling and we stared at each other for a while smiling and I sat up and saw we were in his room. "How did we get here?" I asked him and he sat up.

"I woke up in the middle of the night and we were downstairs so I carried you up here." He said.

"Oh, thanks." I said and he nodded smiling.

"But as soon as I put you on the bed and laid down you cuddled into me." He said grinning and I blushed. "You so have a crush on me." He stated grinning.

"No, I dont." I said.

"Sure you dont." He said sarcastictly.

"Whatever!" I stated and he chuckled and stood up and took of his shirt and I couldnt help but stare at his hard 6 pack.

"Like what you see?" He asked grinning and I blushed and he leaned closed to me. "You can have a better look if you want." He whispered and started leaning in, I leaned in when all of a sudden he grapped my waist from behind and pulled me down onto the bed and started tickling me and I laughed loudly.

"Jack stop!" I moaned and ended up straddling him.

"You know, if you wanted to be on top, you could of just asked." He said smiling and I smirked and got of the bed and he chuckled and put a shirt on smiling and I realised I was wearing his hoodie.

"Oh here." I stated starting to take it of when a hand grapped mine and Kack was stood infront of me.

"Keep it on, you look hot." He stated and I blushed.

"Flirt." I said and he smiled.

"Come on, lets go down." He said pulling me down the stairs and we saw most of his family all sat down either watching tv or talking. "Yo!" He said.

"Morning son, morning Kim." Mr Brewer said.

"Kim, I believe this is yours." Mrs Brewer said handing me my phone.

"Thankyou." I said.

"No problem, and your mother called and I explained that you fell asleep and she said okay." She said.

"Thanks I would of completely forgotten and probably get grounded for a few months, a lecture of my dad and my brother would be watching 24/7." I stated.

"They protective of you?" She asked as we sat down.

"Very." I said as my phone buzzed and I had a messege from grace.

**_From: _**Grace  
**_Messege:_**Hey, Where r u? xx

**_To:_**Grace**  
****_Messege:_**At Jacks xx

**_From: _**Grace**  
****_Messege:_**At 10am? xx

**_To: _**Grace**  
****_Messege:_**Yeah xx

**_From: _**Grace**  
****_Messege: _**Why? xx

**_To: _**Grace  
**_Messege:_**Stayed the night xx

**_From: _**Grace**  
****_Messege:_**OMG! did you use protection? ;0 xxx

**_To: _**Grace  
**_Messege:_**WHAT?! no we didnt do anything we fell asleep watching a film!

**_From: _**Grace**  
****_Messege:_**Whatever you say *sarcasm* Anyway, R u going to the dojo? xx

**_To: _**Grace  
**_Messege:_**Probably why? xx

**_From: _**Grace**  
****_Messege:_**Wanna Speak to u! xx

**_To:_**Grace  
**_Messege:_**Kk, we'll probs be there later xx

**_From: _**Grace**  
****_Messege:_**Kay, bye! xx

**_To:_**Grace  
**_Messege:_**Okay, bye! xx

I put my phone in the pocket of Jack's hoodie realised Jack still had hold of my hand, I smiled and watched the tv.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

When Kim was texting I couldnt help but look and saw she was texting Grace and Grace thought we slept together, I grinned inwardly and realised I was holding her hand, she put her phone away and looked at our hands, smiled then looked at the tv and I stroked her knuckles with my thumb she smiled and I moved my face to her ear and I felt her shiver and I smirked.

"You like me." I whispered quietly into her ear and she shivered and blushed and I smirked and gently kissed behind her ear knowing its one of her sensitive areas and she giggled a little and my mum was the only one who realised and smirked at us and I smiled and she turned back to the tv.

"I don't like you." Kim whispered turning her head to face me.

"oh please, we both know you do." I whispered smiling and she turned her attention back to the tv and my parents walked to the kitchen. "Wanna go to the dojo?" I whispered and she nodded and we stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Mum, dad, we're gonna go to the dojo." I said.

"Okay, have fun." Mum said.

"Thanks for having me." Kim said as she picked up her shoulder back.

"Oh its no problem Kim, your welcome here anytime." Dad said smiling and she nodded.

"Later." I said and we walked out the house and got into my car.

"Your family are really nice." She told me.

"Yeah and they all love you." I told her.

"Doesn't everyone." She said smirking and I chuckled and started driving, we arrived 15 minutes later and we walked into the dojo and saw the others were all here.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." Milton said smiling and Grace walked in.

"Finally Kim!" She moaned and Kim chuckled and Grace walked over to the bench.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"Well whats up?" I asked Grace as I sat next to her.

"I was just wondering-" She started but stopped mid sentence and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you wearing Jack's hoodie?" She asked and I looked at it and nodded.

"Yeah, I was cold last night so he let me wear it." I said and she grinned, "What?" I asked and she squeled and the guys looked over confused.

"What are you so happy about?" Jerry asked,

"Well-" Grace started when I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Nothing, she's just crazy." I stated smiling.

"Kim are you wearing Jack's hoodie?" Eddie asked me and I nodded casually and Grace smirked at me and I glared, "Why?" He asked us.

"She got cold." Jack said siping some water.

"Awwww." Rudy said coming out of the office.

"Sweet, so did you two finally admit you like each other?" Jerry asked and we all went into an awkward silence.

"Nice Jerry." Grace said shaking her head. "Way to make an awkward silence." She stated and I looked at Jack and he was looking at me and I blushed.

"Jerry, Kim and Jack will admit their feelings when their ready." Rudy stated and Grace face palmed.

"Guys! I think its up to Jack and Kim to tell each other they like each other, not us." Grace stated,

"Grace come on dont you want to know when they'll admit it." Milton said.

"Well yeah but... we need to wait for them to decide on their own." She said.

"Guys, they are here!" Eddie exclaimed and they all looked at me and Jack and I was sitting on my hands and looking down. "See, you've made them awkward." He said.

"Okay! practise begin!" Rudy said.

**Okay, sorry it took soo long to update, but if you live in the UK then you should know there's been a heat wave lately and I've been out enjoying it, not to mention going to school & homework, but anyway, Hope you likes this chapter, Review! Follow! Favorite! And also I have a new story out called 'Trouble In Paradise', and its based about when Kim, Jack & the gang are all a lot older with families and old enemies come back and cause some 'Trouble In Paradise'!**

**-Demi**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' It or its characters, but I do own the OC's

* * *

Chapter 7

**Jack's POV - After Practise**

I parked in front of Kim's house & opened the door for her and walked her to the front door.

"Thanks for the lift." She said smiling her beautiful smile.

"No problem." I said smiling.

"Oh um, your hoodie." She said about to take it off.

"Keep it, it looks better on you." I said and she chuckled.

"Thanks Jack." She said smiling.

"No problem, see you tomorrow sexy." I said grinning and kissed her cheek.

"See you tomorrow flirt." She said and walked into her house.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I walked into the living room where everybody was.

"Hey did you have fun?" Dallas asked grinning.

"You & Jack looked cute." Mum said.

"What?" I asked and she took out her phone and showed me a picture of me and Jack asleep on his couch.

"His mum sent it to me after I rang your phone." She said smiling.

"Hey sweetie, glad your home." Dad said smiling and I smiled.

"Wait, who's hoodie is that?" Tyler asked me.

"Jack's." I said smiling,

"Why are you wearing it?" He asked suspiciously.

"Because I was cold last night so he gave it to me and than said I could keep it." I said shrugging.

"Awe, that's nice, he seems like a nice guy." Aunt Sarah said grinning and I nodded as Lola walked down the stairs.

"Hey Kim, I need your phone." She said.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"So I can get Jack's number." She said smiling and grabbed my phone.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I plan on getting him." She said smiling, "Where were you last night?" She asked.

"Jack's." I stated and she looked at me.

"Why?" She asked.

"He made me go to his family BBQ because his family wanted to meet me and we ended up falling asleep on the couch." I said.

"Wait, but Jack's mum said you were asleep in his room." Mum said confused.

"Yeah, Jack woke up in the middle of the night and carried me upstairs." I said.

"Wait, so you and Jack stayed in the same bed." Tyler asked.

"Relax we didn't do anything, Grace already accused us of that this morning, and then Jerry just had to go and make things awkward." I stated.

"What did he do?" Bailey asked.

"Well he said when he saw I was wearing Jack's hoodie-" I started.

"Your wearing his hoodie?" Lola asked and I nodded. "Well when he becomes my boyfriend, I expect you to give me that." She said grinning and I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, so Jerry being Jerry, says so you two finally admitted you like each other and everyone was so silent, then Grace says he made it awkward and Milton, Rudy & Jerry all start talking about me & Jack liking each other, Grace said we'll tell each other when we're ready and Eddie reminded them we were still in the room." I said and Dallas laughed.

"OMG! What happened then?" She asked.

"Nothing, fortunately Rudy said to begin practising and then after Jack gave me a lift home just like every practise." I said simply.

"Okay, but seriously, when are you gonna tell him you like him?" She asked me.

"I don't like Jack, he thinks I do, he has for years, but he's my best friend nothing more, I don't wanna risk that." I said and Lola laughed. "What?" I asked and she pressed play on my phone.

"I don't like Jack, he thinks I do, he has for years, but he's my best friend nothing more." It played.

"What the hell why are you recording me?" I asked.

"Lets just say, Jack's got a message." She said and my eyes widened.

"What! You sent him that." I exclaimed angrily and she grinned.

"Lola! That is out-of-order." Uncle Frank said and I grabbed the phone of her.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I was in the living room when my phone beeped and it said I had a voice message of Kim, I pressed play and held it on my ear.

"I don't like Jack, he thinks I do, he has for years, but he's my best friend nothing more." I heard Kim's voice say and my mouth opened in shock 7 confusion.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"Damn it Lola!" I explained.

"Don't worry, now Jack knows you don't like him and he can date me." She said grinning.

"Whats the matter with you," I yelled. "Can't you for once stay the hell out of my life! And you know what! He isn't gonna date you! Because he even told me! You annoy him." I yelled and ran up to my room and tried to ring Jack but it went straight to voicemail and I sighed,

* * *

**Grace's POV - 2 Days Later**

"Hey." I said walking into the dojo, "Is Kim here?" I asked.

"Nope." Milton said sighing.

"Jack?" I asked sighing.

"No." Eddie said.

"Neither have been here for 2 days, whats going on?" Rudy asked confused and I sighed.

"You know how Kim always says she doesn't like Jack," I said and they nodded. "Well she was talking to her sister Dallas and Lola recorded Kim saying she didn't like Jack and they are just friends nothing more and sent it to Jack, so now Jack's avoiding Kim's phone calls and text so now Kim's mad at him." I said sighing,

"We need to do something." Jerry stated.

"I have an idea." Milton said, "Grace make sure Kim is here in half an hour, and Eddie, make sure Jack is here in 20 minutes." He said and I nodded and walked out quickly to Kim's house.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"Kim! Grace is here!" Mum yelled and Grace came into my room and walked to my closet and put a pair of white skinny ripped jeans, a loose white plain tank, a light blue button up with the sleeves up to the elbows and put a pair of silver boots that went just a little above the ankle.

"Get dressed." She stated.

"Nooo!" I whined.

"Now!" She exclaimed and I sighed and went to the bathroom and changed, as soon as I came out she put my Kimmy necklace on me, and my regular bracelets and earings, and curled my hair. "Good, let's go." She said and dragged me out and to her car and I got in.

"Where are we going?" I asked as she began driving,

"The dojo." She said and I sighed and sat back sighing, she parked the car and dragged me into the dojo. "Kim come on!" She added pulling me in and I sighed looking at the guys who were all stood together.

"Kim, Rudy wants to see you in his office." Milton said and I sighed and walked into Rudy's office and the door quickly shut and I heard the lock.

"Kim?" A familiar voice said and I turned and saw Jack sat down on Rudy's desk.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"Rudy wanted to see me." He said and I sighed and faced the door.

"Guys, this isn't funny let me out." I said.

"No, only after you and Jack make up!" Jerry yelled.

"Guys just let us out!" Jack yelled.

"No!" Eddie yelled.

"If you don't let me out, I'm gonna break down this door and hurt you all." I stated.

"We don't care." Grace yelled and I sighed and took out my phone and rang Rudy.

"Rudy where are you? They have locked me in your office please let me out." I said and he hung up.

"Sorry Kim! Not gonna happen until you and Jack make up." I heard him yell outside the door.

"Rudy come on!" I yelled annoyed.

"There not gonna let us out." Jack said.

"Well we wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." I stated and he looked at me.

"How's this my fault?" He asked.

"You're the one that ignored me." I said,

"Yeah after you sent me that voice mail." He yelled.

"No-" I started.

"Oh for god sake!" He said and banged on the door. "Guys, let us out now!" He yelled and they sighed and unlocked the door and Jack looked at me. "And I want my hoodie back." He said and walked out angrily and I held in the tears and walked home, as soon as I got into the house I started crying.

"Kim, Whats wrong?" Mum asked as her, Dallas & Aunt Sarah came from the kitchen.

"I hate Lola & I hate Jack!" I cried and ran upstairs and fell on to my bed.

"Kim?" Dallas asked coming in and I through the hoodie at her.

"Take It to Jack! So I don't have to see him again." I yelled and she sighed and walked out.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' It or its characters, but I do own the OC's

* * *

Chapter 8

**No One's POV**

"Tyler, take this to Jack's house." Dallas said handing it to him.

"Gladly, I'm gonna have a little talk to him about upsetting Kim," He said and picked up his car keys and he walked out.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I was sat down in the living room when the buzzer went off signalling someone was at the gate, Bertram let them in and walked in a few minutes later with Kim's brother Tyler who was holding my hoodie and everyone looked at him as he glared at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him confused,

"Kim told me to give you this, and I also want to have a little talk with you," He said annoyed and I took the hoodie, "Now!" He said and grabbed the collar of my shirt, "No one, and I mean no one makes Kim cry!" He said angrily, _I made Kim cry?, _"Now, if your just gonna keep upsetting my baby sister, stay the hell away from her, because now, she is in her room crying!" He said and let go of me, "And another thing, she only said she didn't like you so Dallas would leave her alone, and Lola was the one who sent the voice message, now I suggest you don't come near Kim or my house again, otherwise your parents will be looked for your dead body, Nice meeting you." He said and stormed out.

"What the hell did you do?" Daniel said shaking his head and I sighed.

"I think I just blew my chance with Kim." I said rubbing my forehead.

* * *

**Kim's POV - 3 Hours Later**

I was in my room crying when someone knocks on my door,

"Go away!" I yelled and the door opened. "I said go aw-" I started to yell looking at the door and saw Jack stood there, "Go away!" I yelled throwing a pillow at him & he shut the door.

"No Kim!" He said coming over to me, "I'm sorry, I was evil, I should have listened to you," He said and I looked away and he sat next to me on the bed, "Kim please, I was just upset I didn't know Lola set it up." He said honestly.

"I don't care what you're saying Jack! I hate you!" I stated and he looked hurt for a second but it then disappeared.

"No you don't, Please forgive me." He asked.

"Why should I?" I asked looking at him & he took my hand.

"Because I miss you, because I can't stand you mad at me and..." He stopped and took a deep breath, "Because I love you." He said and I looked at him shocked and he handed me the hoodie, "Here, It looked better on you than it did on me," He said and walked out.

* * *

**Jack's POV - 2 hours Later**

I was in my room listening to music when...

"Hey," A very familiar voice said at the door and I looked and saw Kim stood there in her outfit before but with my hoodie on,

"Kim." I said smiling, she smiled and shut the bedroom door.

"Well are you just gonna sit there?" She asked me grinning and I got up, walked to her & hugged her smiling and she giggled hugging me back,

"So do you forgive me?" I asked her as I broke away with my hands still on her hips.

"Yeah." She said smiling.

"Good because you have no idea how bad I felt about you being mad at me and I didn't mean to make you cry because that is the worst thing I could do and I never ever want to hurt you because you mean the world to me and the thought of losing you makes me wanna die-" I said.

"Jack!" She exclaimed interrupting me and I shut up. "Just shut up and kiss me," She said smiling and I smiled, stepped forward and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist pulling her closer to me if possible and I licked her lip asking for entrance which she granted and I explored her mouth for the 1st time ever and eventually her tongue fought with mine and she explored my mouth and she moaned as I pushed her against the door as we made out until we broke apart breathing heavily with out foreheads against one another's and she smiled. "I love you." She said.

"I love you to." I said and kissed her again quickly, "You have no idea how much I wanted to hear you say that," I stated smiling and she giggled.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to say that." She said smiling.

"God," I said and stroked her cheek, "I love you so much," I stated and she smiled. "Kim will you please, be my girlfriend?" I asked her.

"Do you even have to ask me?" She asked and I smiled, she kissed me smiling into it as I dipped her like you do when your dancing, she laughed as I pulled her back up smiling.

"Come on," I said grabbing her hand and walked downstairs and in the living room, Jason, Amelia, David, Kai, uncle Robbie, aunt Phoebe, Sophie, Kian, uncle Carter, aunt Zoey, Cole, Jude, Destiny & Robyn were all sat down and we went to the other family room where we have a fireplace and no tv, my parents, Daniel, Sarah & my grandparents were all sat down, my granddad was reading my grandma was talking to my mum, my dad was also reading and Daniel was playing with Sarah. "Hi." I stated and they all shared a glance at us, noticing we were holding hands and my granddad took of his reading glasses as I sat down and pulled Kim down also so she was sat next to me but with her legs over mine, and my right arm around her waist with my left hand over her thighs.

"Ay oh, what's this then?" Daniel asked grinning as Sarah had her arms wrapped around his neck and Mum, Gran, Grandad & Dad looked at us with smirks and Kim looked at me embarrassed and I chuckled.

"So, I'm guessing you two made up." Dad said and I smiled.

"Yep," I said smiling at Kim who looked away shyly, I chuckled and kissed her hand as she blushed.

"Oh god." She mumbled and hid her head into my shoulder and I chuckled as she hit my chest playfully.

"Well, we all knew this day would come," Daniel stated smiling and I chuckled.

"Sarah, move away from daddy a minute." I said and she did and I through a kids book at him.

"Hey! No throwing books it's dangerous!" He scolded, Sarah laughed at him & Kim chuckled silently and looked at Sarah.

"Sarah, be a dear and go fetch my glasses." Gran asked her & Sarah ran off and came back with the glasses and Gran handed her a piece of chocolate and looked at me & Kim. "Billy who do they remind you off?" She asked grinning & Grandad looked at us smiling.

"Me & you back in 1948." He stated smiling and she nodded.

"What?" I asked.

"You see Jackson, me and your grandfather met when we were 13, we didn't get together until about 17. Gran said smiling.

"Isn't that exactly the same with you?" Daniel asked us and I nodded. "Wow." He said.

"And look." Grand said and picked up a frame of her & Grandad when they were 17 and handed it to me & Kim and we looked at it, and they looked like us except a bit different.

"Wow." Kim said and I nodded and handed it back to Gran.

"What so you think them two are gonna follow in your footsteps?" Daniel asked,

"Possibly." Grandad said smiling.

"Didn't you get married at 20?" Dad asked and they nodded.

"Does that mean uncle Jackie's gonna get married at 20?" Sarah asked.

"That depends if uncle Jack can actually propose to Kim." Daniel said smirking at me and I glared.

"Okay, can we please change the subject from me & Kim getting married." I stated and they chuckled.

"Jack!" Jason said walking in holding my iphone, "Some chicks on the phone, she says she's your girlfriend." He said and Kim looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Really now?" She said looking at me pointedly.

"I haven't got a clue, give the phone," I sad and he handed it to me. "Hello?" I asked confused.

"Hi hi," A familiar voice said.

"Lola?" I asked and Kim looked at me shocked. "1) Why are you calling, 2) Why did you say your my girlfriend?" I asked.

"Well there's a movie on at the cinemas, It's a kids one, Toy Story." She said.

"Why would I wanna see that?" I asked.

"So we can make out duh." She said.

"No I'm fine, I'd rather you keep your tongue out of my mouth." I said and Kim's mouth opened as well as the others in the room.

"Haha, your funny, so, you wanna go?" She asked.

"No later." I said and hung up.

"Okay, what did she actually say?" Kim asked.

"She asked me to go see a kids film so we can make out." I said disgusted as Kim's phone rang and she answered.

"Lola?" She asked, "Oh really, he asked you out, and you said yes." She said and I rolled my eyes, "Oh & he said he thinks your hot and I'm not." She said. "Oh that's really funny actually low, because I have someone here who wants to say hello." She said and put the phone to my ear.

"Hey." I said and heard a gasp.

"Jack! What are you doing with Kim?" She asked panicking.

"Oh just making out." I said and Kim hit my chest playfully.

"Your kidding right?" She asked.

"Why did you say I asked you out." I asked.

"I didn't." She said.

"Oh you didn't say that, so Kim's making it up even though I'm right here." I said.

"Yeah, she's just trying to get between us." She lied.

"Oh okay, I 100% believe, you, now I gotta go and make out with your cousin. Bye." I said and Kim hung up.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"She said your making it up to come between me & Lola." I said chuckling.

"God, That girl is like Lindsay Parker's twin." She said rolling her eyes & I nodded.

"Wait, so, this Lola girl, is your cousin." Mum asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah she's a real pain, anything I have, she wants, everything I want, she has to get first, I wanted at phone at 7, she got 2, I got a laptop for my birthday, she got one as well, I had a boyfriend in Tennessee, she made out with him." She explained.

"Wow, so, that's why she wants Jack?" Dad asked and we both nodded.

"Does she always get what she wants?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, every boy I've liked, every guy I've dated, all my friends, everything of mine, she ends up getting." Kim said frowning.

"Well she's not gonna get me that's for sure." I said and kissed her temple as she smiled and snuggled closer into me letting me move my hand all the way around her waist protectively and moved my face near her ear. "Because you're the only girl for me." I whispered so only she could hear and she smiled as I kissed her for a few minutes when a pillow was thrown at us and we broke apart, and Daniel had one hand covering Sarah's eyes.

"Kid in the room!" He moaned and I shook my head as Kim giggled and he let go of Sarah.

"Rosebud!" She yelled and the puppies ran in and Bella jumped on the couch with me & Kim and I chuckled.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' It or its characters, but I do own the OC's

* * *

Chapter 9

**Kim's POV - 6pm**

I'm still at Jack's and we just had dinner when the doorbell rings & Bertram answers and walks into the room with my mum & Lily.

"Mum?" I asked confused.

"Kim, honey! I was thinkng me, You, Lil & Dallas could do a little midnight shopping like we used to." She said excitedly, a little too excitedly if you asked me and I stood up and looked at her with my arms crossed.

"What did you do mother?" I asked her strictly.

"Nothing." She lied.

"You are a bad liar, what's happened?" I asked.

"Did I mention to you that I'm 35." She said smiling and my mouth opened in shock as my eyes widened.

"Your not?! Are you?" I said shocked.

"Surprise!" She said smiling.

"Mother! You already have 6 kids." I said.

"Well, in 6 months, It's gonna be 7." She said smiling & I sighed picking up my phone.

"Okay, that's from now on, dad's sleeping in the guest bedroom." I said.

"That's probably a good idea." She said nodding and I turned to Jack's family.

"Thanks for dinner." I said.

"Your welcome Kim." Naomi said smiling and I looked at Jack, he kissed me and I saw my mum raise an eyebrow.

"Eww," Lily moaned with a smirk.

"Quiet rugrat! We're going shopping." I said as I picked her up and put her on my hip.

"What?" Mum asked. "We don't need to now." She said and I chuckled.

"Are you joking? 7th kid mum, 7th kid!" I pointed out, "You need to make it up to us, and also buy some stuff yourself, I do not want a repeat of you being pregnant with Lily." I stated heading to the door with Lily on my hip.

"Should of stopped at 3 kids." Mum mumbled and I glared.

"Heard that, march, and when we get back home young lady, no TV & dad is sleeping in the guest bed!" I said and she put her hand on her hips.

"Um, excuse me, I'm the parent here." She said, "I should be the one to be yelling at you for getting pregnant." She stated.

"1) I'm not pregnant, and 2) Then why is it Dallas who has to explain a thing called birth control to you, not march!" I stated and she moaned, I put my hand upto stop her, "Cat keys! I said holding out my hand and she put the keys in it, walked out and I smiled at Jack's family who were all amused. "Good day, I spoligize for my mother, and believe me, it's not the first time I've had to." I said and Lily nodded her head in agreement and we walked out to the car & saw Dallas in the front seat and I handed her the keys to drive, then put Lily in her car seat and Dallas began driving.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"Kim's family seems nice." Mum said smiling.

"Yeah," I said.

"Now, Why don't you explain, how you & Kim have gotten together?" Daniel asked me and I chuckled and started explaining.

* * *

**Kim's POV - next day**

I woke up at 10am, changed into denim short shorts, a plain pink tanktop, Jack's purple hoodie, and put my regular jewelery on, and some pink wants, and I walked downstairs smiling and saw everyone was already ip and my mum, dad, uncle Frankie and aunt Sarah were all making breakfast and the rest were all sat down eating,

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully as I got a glass of orange juice.

"Morning hun." Mum said smiling.

"Morning baby girl." Dad said and kissed my forehead.

"You seems cheery." Dallas stated smiling, "What's up?" She asked smiling.

"Oh you know I have the bestest friends, the best boyfriend, the best family, the best parents." I said smiling.

"Hold it!" Tyler stated. "Back up, best boyfriend?" He asked and they all looked at me.

"Kim's he's not your boyfriend just because he gave you his hoodie." Lola stated, "And actually he's gonna be m boyfriend, he's taking me out on a date." She said as the doorbell rang, Mason went and answered it and walked in with Jack. "Jackie, your here." Lola said excitedly and ran over to him. "Come on, lets go." She said grabbing his hand and began pulling him, but he pulled his arm away from her, looked at me confused and I shrugged smiling.

"Hey beautiful." He said and kissed me, I smiled and put my arms around his neck and his arms wrapped around my waist and I smiled.

"Hey handsome." I said as we broke apart.

"What?!" Lola exclaimed marching up to us. "Jack your cheating on me?!" she added and I chuckled as Jack looked at her confused.

"Um, to be able to cheat on you, I would of have to actually have gone out with you, and the only time I've ever seen you is in the dojo." He stated.

"But what about our date!" She exclaimed.

"We have never, are never, and will never go on a date." He stated simply and I smirked as his hands were still around my waist, mine were still around his neck and we were still stood close together.

"Kim! How could you steal my boyfriend!" She exclaimed facing me.

"Lola! Jack was never your boyfriend! And your the one that steals my boyfriends." I stated and she glared at me.

"I hate you! And I will get him back!" She said storming off.

"You never had me!" Jack called after her and faced me, and I chuckled.

"Um, what the hell is this?" Tyler exclaimed, "Just yesterday I went round to his house and yelled at him for making you cry, and now here you are kissing him." He said angrily.

"Yeah, well he came round here after you got home and apologized to me." I stated.

"What! How did I not know he was in the house! And I told you never to come here again!" Tyler exclaimed the last one at Jack.

"I'm the one who let him sneak up to see Kim." Bailey stated to Tyler and I smiled at him as he smiled.

"Thanks Bails." I said smiling,

"Hello! He disobayed me!" Tyler exclaimed pointing to Jack.

"I know, but I had to opoligize to Kim." Jack stated drawing circles on my back with his fingers.

"Okay! Explain!" Dad told me.

"Wait, is this why yesterday when I picked you up, you two kissed?" Mum asked and I nodded. "Aww, congrats." She said smiling and I smiled leaning into Jack with my head rested on his shoulder as my dad looked at us.

"Sorry?" I asked more than said.

"How long have you been together?" He asked us.

"Only since yesterday." I stated.

"Do you love him?" He asked me calmly and I nodded, "Do you live her?" He asked Jack who nodded.

"More than anything." He said and kissed my temple causing me to smile.

"Fine, then your welcome to date." Dad stated smiling and I smiled.

"I'm not happy about that!" Tyler said.

"Tuff, if your sister wants to date Jack, then she can." Mum stated smiling at us and I smiled and kissed Jack smiling and he smiled also.

"Stop!" Tyler ordered and we broke apart looking at him.

"Whatever, we'll be at the dojo." I said and pulled Jack out of the house, he smiled and we got into his car and he drove tot he dojo, once we arrived and were parked I undid my seatbelt and was about to get out when he grabbed my hand and I looked at him. "What?" I asked.

"Come here." He said and kissed me, I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck as he did to my waist and deepened the kiss.

**Hey! Hope you liked this chapter, and dont worry, it's not over yet, I have 3 move chapters and then sadly this story will come to an end, and there is a few more twist yet, so dont go thinking its gonna get boring now that Kim & Jack are together! And check out my other story, Trouble In Paradise please! xx I've uploaded a new chapter!**

**-Demi xxx**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kickin' It or its characters, but I do own the OC's

* * *

Chapter 10

**Jack's POV**

I grabbed Kim's hand and pulled her into the dojo smiling and we saw the guys were here as well as Grace & Kelset who were sat down on the bench and Grace looked up.

"Kim! Look who's back!" She said as her and Kelsey stood up.

"Kelsey!" Kim exclaimed letting go of my hand and ran over to Kelsey hugging her.

"Hey Kim! Long time no see." She said as they seperated.

"How was Miami?" Kim asked.

"It was great, I met this cute guy named Michael, yum, but anyway enough about me what about you, and this is obviously a guys hoodie, so come on, who's the guy?" She asked and I grinned.

"This is Jack's hoodie." Kim stated.

"And nothings going on between them." Milton said and Kim looked at me smirking.

"What?" Rudy asked as Kim walked up to me and I smiled.

"What's going on?" Grace asked us and I grabbed Kim's hand, pulled her to me smashing out lips together and we heard them gasp. "No way!" We heard Grace say shocked, we smirked as we pulled apart, Kim turned around facing them and I wrapped my arms around her waist with my head rested on her shoulder.

"So, you two finally got together?" Eddie asked smiling and we nodded.

"When?" Kelsey asked smiling.

"Yesterday." I stated.

"Awe, congrats." Grace said smiling and Kim chuckled and I kissed her temple.

"Awe, I'm so jealous, I wanna boyfriend." Kelsey said smiling.

"You can have one baby." Jerry smirked as we walked to her.

"Actually I'm good being single." She said and we all of us except Jerry laughed.

"Hey!" He moaned as we all laughed.

"Anyway-" Rudy started but was stopped by someone screaming and we looked at the door to see Lola stood there angrily.

"Lola what do you want now?!" Kim asked as Lola walked up to us.

"You!" She said to Kim and grabbed a fistful of her hair, "Get away from him!" She said and literally pulled her away from me and all of us were stood there shocked.

"Ow!" Kim said as Lola pushed her into the bench and into Kelsey & Grace who helped Kim & Lola came up to me.

"And you!" She said.

"What about me?" I asked confused.

"Kiss me!" She demanded and I chuckled.

"Kiss you, no I'm good." I stated.

"Kiss me!" She ordered.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"KISS ME!" She yelled trying to kiss me but I moved out the was quickly as Eddie & Jerry grabbed her arms and Kim walked over to me and I wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Lola! Just go away! And leave us alone!" Kim said annoyed.

"Why! I'm better than you, or have you forgotten Kim, I get everything I want, and I want Jack, And I'm gonna get him, because deep down, he doesn't love you, he feels sorry for you, because he knows no one will ever love you!" She exclaimed.

"That's not true!" I said annoyed but she ignored me.

"And you know it Kim, your meant to be alone, your meant to die alone, with no husband, no kids, no grandkids! Your mean to die alone." She told Kim smirking.

"Stop it!" Kim said quietly but I could tell she was upset and tightened my grip on her waist.

"Your ugly Kim, so, damn ugly, so stupid if you think Jack loves you-" Lola said.

"Stop it!" Kim said louder.

"-Then you must be really stupid, because he's only trying to make me jealous-" Lola said.

"STOP IT!" Kim yelled upset.

"-And It's working, so theres no use for you, so get lost and leave seaford, no one wants you here-" Lola finished.

"STOP IT!"Kim exclaimed and ran out of the dojo and Lola smirked.

"You cow!" Kelsey yelled at Lola as I ran out after Kim, I looked around but couldn't find her, but then I remembered where her favorite place is, and I started walking to give her some time alone, I turned a few corners until I arrived at the place where I told Kim, I liked her 2yrs ago, the lake, It's behind the forest, no one ever actually comes here, but on the other side of the lake is a camp site, so you get people there a lot but never on this side, I saw Kim sat at the end of the deck with her feet hanging of, I walked down and sat down next to her.

"Hey," I said softly and she looked at me, & I saw tears down her face, "Come here?" I said and put my arm around her and she begin crying into my chest, and I pulled her onto my lap, "Kim ignore everything Lola said, she's just trying to get between us, It's not true, I lvove you, only you, I always have and always will, you are the most beautiful girl in the world, There's no chance that you will die alone, because your gonna be married, with kids & grandkids, and hopefully, I I'll be the one you marry." I said smiling and she looked at me,

"Do you mean that?" She asked me.

"Yes, Kimmy, I love you more than anything in the world, you are the best thing thats ever happened to me, and I'm rich! With a big house with chefs, butlers & maids!" I said and she chuckled, "But It's true, you are the most amazing, most beautiful girl I have ever met, and your mine, don't you forget that, you will always be mine," I said, "I love you. I said as she wrapped her arm around my neck as I wrapped my protectively around her waist.

"I love you to." She said and kissed me which I quickly returned slipping my tongue into her mouth.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Me & Jack walked back to my house, and everyone was out, I smiled and pulled him to my room and turned on the TV and we lay down on my bed, with my head on his chest and his arm around my waist.

"What?" I asked him as I saw him staring at me and he twirled a piece of my hair around.

"Your beautiful, you know that?" He asked me and I blushed.

"Yeah, since you always tell me that!" I said gigglings and he smiled and pulled me closer and kissed me, I smiled and put my arms on the back of his neck as he moved so my back was on the bed and he was hovering over me.

"Hey baby we- oh wow, um..." A voice said coming in and we broke apart and saw my mum stood there holding a take away box and jack moved of me.

"Oh um, we were just..." I trailored and she smiled.

"Honey, I was 17 once myself, infact I was a mum at 17." She said winked "Have fun!" She said and stepped out and then poked her head back in "But not too much fun!" She said chuckling and I blushed as she walked out and Jack chuckled.

"Leave it to my mum to embarrass me." I said.

"Kim, I know everything about you, EVERYTHING! Trust me I know every embarrassing moment you have ever had." He said and I playfully glared and he chuckled and kissed me again and I smiled into it.

**Hope you liked this chapter, sorry It's been a while, but things have been complicated, if your interested, which your probably not, check my profile! Anyway, I'll try and update soon, but I'm also might be going away on the 9th to Blackpool and I might not have broadband so xxx**

**-Demi xxx**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kickin' It or its characters, but I do own the OC's

* * *

Chapter 11

**Kim's POV - 1 Week Later - Saturday - 11am**

I was in my room with Jack laying on my bed watching tv, his arms were around my neck as I was sat inbetween his legs leaning into his chest.

"Hey, you know what." Jack said and I turned my head to look at them.

"What?" I asked.

"I haven't took you on a date yet have I." He said and I realized that he hasnt. "I'll tell you what, be ready by 8." He said standing up.

"Where you going?" I asked.

"To start planning our date." He said and kissed me and then walked out and I chuckled to myself and lay back fully on my bed smiling.

* * *

**8pm**

"Well?" I asked Dallas & Madison standing infront of my mirror, Dallas & Madi had helped me get ready for my date with Jack, I was wearing gold lace shorts with matching bikini top, a deep v-neck white t-shirt, as well as chunky black boots, layers of jewelery and a gold belt for a laid back rock chick look, Jack texted me before saying to wear a bikini so I have, My hair was straight and I had very little make-up on.

"You look gorgeous!" Madison Said smiling and I smiled as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Dad yelled and I took a breath and smiled.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"Hello Jack." Mr Crawford said as he opened the front door.

"Hi Mr Crawford." I said smiling.

"Oh please, call me Lewis." He said and I nodded. "Come on in." He said and I walked into the house and he walked to the stairs. "Kimmy-bear, Jack's here honey." He said and a second later we heard footsteps coming down the steps and Kim appeared looking as gorgeous as ever.

"Hey." She said smiling and I smiled.

"Hey beautiful." I said and she blushed as she walked down the last of the stairs and looked at her dad.

"I can take a hint." He said putting his hands up in surrender and walked into the living room and I walked to Kim and put my hands on her waist as she put hers around my neck and I leaned in and kissed her, she immediately responded and I felt her hands in my hair, after about 3 minutes we seperated.

"Come on." I whispered and grapped her hand and pulled her out of the door and we walked to my car, It was getting dark already. Once we got in, I started driving.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Jack was driving and I was looking at the window and then at Jack.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Its a surprise." He said smirking.

"Jack, you know I don't like surprises." I said clutching onto his arm.

"Well your gonna like this one." He said parking the car next to the beach and we both got out of the car, he came round and grapped my hand pulling me on the beach, the sun had just began to set and I smiled as we took of our shoes and socks and began to walk down the beach,

"Where are we going?" I asked Jack as he put his arm around my shoulders and I smiled snuggling up to his, we walked for about 20 more minutes until we came to a secluded park of the beach, a place that only we know about. I noticed a blanket and was on the sand and we sat down on it.

"What is this?" I asked Jack smiling.

"A date." He said smiling back at me as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him then tilted my head upwards and kissed me, I smiled and kissed back. "I love you." He said once we broke apart and I smiled.

"I love you too." I said.

"I know, but I want you to know that, you mean everything to me, your not just my girlfriend, or best friend, your the reason I wake up everyday, the reason I laugh, or smile or anything, Your my life." He said sweetly and took something out of his pocket, he opened the black velvet box to reveal a promise ring and I gasp covering my mouth with my left hand. "I know we havent been dating long, but I can't imagine my life without you in it, this isnt a ring to promise you that we'll be together forever, because truth is, No one can predict the future, even though I hope we are, But this is a ring to promise you that no matter what happens, or where our lives lead us, that we'll always be friends, and we'll always be in each others lives no matter what." He said as happy tears welled up in my eyes. "So, Kimberly Rose Crawford, Will you except this promise ring?" He said and I nodded, he grapped my hand and slipped the ring onto my finger and I smiled as he kissed me, I wrapped my arms around his neck as we lay down sideways, the kiss got more heated and I stradled him, his hands went from my back to my butt and I moaned, I broke away and looked at him _I love this guy! Always have always will, _I thought and tugged on his shirt not looking away from his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked me and I smiled and nodded leaning down to kiss him before he turned us over and stradled my waist and he took of his shirt, he leaned down and kissed me intertwining our hands and I could see the stars in the sky and smiled.

**Hey, hope you liked this chapter, Hope the ending was okay for you, anyway, sad news, I have 1 more chapter left of this story :'(, but I'm thinking about whether or not to do a sequel, if so, send me some ideas please, gtg.**

**-Demi xxx**


	13. Chapter 12 - Final Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kickin' It or its characters, but I do own the OC's

* * *

Chapter 12

**Kim's POV - The Next Day - Sunday - 10am**

I woke up in my bed and yawned sitting up, I remembered what happened last night between me and Jack and smiled, last night I lost my virginity in the most romantic way possible, to the love of my life. I sat up and walked to my wardrobe, I took out a pair of blue denim short shorts, a black bra, and a white loose fitted top, I got dressed and put on some black flat sandals and brushed my hair straight, I put on some black bracelets and a crucifix necklace and walked downstairs smiling.

"Good morning." I said sitting down at the table.

"Morning, why are you in such a good mood?" Tyler asked.

"I just am." I said giggling.

"I'm guessing you and Jack had a good date last night?" Dallas asked.

"Amazing actually." I said smiling.

"It's nice to see you happy sweet pea." Mum said and I smiled.

"Well you'll be seeing me happy a lot more." I said as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." I said and walked to the door and opened it to see Jack, he looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Gorgeous." He said.

"Hey handsome." I said smiling and he gave me a peck and I pulled him into the house and shut the door, I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, he wrapped his arms around my neck and dipped me back a little and I giggled inwardly as he pulled me closer by the waist making me wrap my arms all the way around his neck so my hands touched my elbows.

"Okay, break it up!" Tyler said and we separated and looked at him and he was glaring at Jack, I rolled my eyes and pulled Jack to the kitchen.

"Hey Jack, nice to see you again." Mum said smiling.

"You to Mrs Crawford." He said politely.

"Please call me Erin." Mum said and he nodded as he leaned against the wall and I leaned into him with his arms wrapped around my waist protectively and I smiled as he kissed the back on my neck affectionately.

"Aww your so cute." Dallas teased and I glared playfully and put my hands on Jack's.

"Would you like some breakfast Jack?" My dad asked.

"No thank you, my aunt Phoebe made me some breakfast before I left the house." Jack said smiling.

"You live with your aunt?" Bailey asked confused.

"Nah, I live with my parents, grandparents, Siblings & Niece. But my uncle's have come to stay with their families." Jack explained and he nodded.

"Anyway, we'll be in my room." I said to them all then pulled Jack up to my room, as soon as we entered I locked the door and I was pinned against it by Jack who smirked.

"You have no idea how hot you look in them shorts right now." He whispered in my ear and I smirked seductively.

"Oh believe me, I know." I said and he chuckled. "Now, we have to go to the dojo, we have practise." I said and he frowned. "But I promise, we will have some fun after, but only if you promise _not_ to shower." I said grinning.

"Mmhn, I won't shower if you don't." He said and I giggled.

"Come on." I said and we walked downstairs. "We're going to the dojo!" I exclaimed and we walked out of the house when Lola walked out.

"Hey can I please talk to you for a sec before you leave." She said a bit guilty.

"Fine." I said crossing my arms.

"Listen, I'm sorry for everything that I've done, I feel so ashamed for everything that I did and said, Kim, I'm sorry about everything I said to you, I never payed anyone to date you, And I'm sorry I made out with Timmy 4yrs ago, It's just, you have this amazing life, with amazing friends & talents, and I was a jealous. And Jack I'm sorry about everything I've said & done to you aswell, I hope you both can forgive me." She said honestly & hopefully and I glanced and Jack and sighed.

"Yes." I said and she smiled.

"Thankyou so so much, I love you Kim." She said and hugged me and I smiled and hugged back, "And Jack, I take care of my cousin." She said and walked into the house.

"Well that was nice of her." Jack said and I smiled and we got into his car and he started driving. Once we arrived he was about to get out the car when I pulled his arm and he stopped and looked at me.

"What?" He asked.

"I just wanna sit here for a bit." I said.

"We're gonna be late for practise." He said with a smile and I shrugged.

"I don't mind, I just want us to be alone." I said and he smiled and lift his arm up and I moved closer to him and snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arm around me. "Thankyou for last night Jack." I said smiling.

"What do you mean?" He asked and I turned my head and looked at him.

"I mean, Last night, you have no idea how much it meant to me." I said honestly. "You made me feel something I've never felt before, and I liked it, you made me feel safe & wanted & loved." I said.

"Kim, you will always be safe with me because I will always protect you, and I want you, I've always wanted you ever since we met, and I love you, more than I've ever loved anyone or anything, you mean the world to me Kim, without you in my life, I would be lost, I don't now what I would do if I couldn't hold you, kiss you, see your beautiful face, see your smile, hear you talk, or laugh, or anything." He said and I smiled with tears in my eyes. "And last night, was the greatest night of my existant." He whispered leaning his forehead against mine and I smiled.

"I love you." I said, I really meant it as well, it wasn't one of those I Love You's that gets thrown around these days, and It wasn't the I Love You that I normally say to him, This was the I Love You like, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, We're sole mates and I can't live a life without you.

"I love you too, so much more than you know." He said looking me in my eyes and I smiled and kissed him, knowing I was going to spend the rest of my life with Jackson Tyler Brewer, the love of my life.

**The End! **

**Hope I did this story justice, tell me what you think, and if I do a sequel it'll be when there all married and stuff, so tell me who want married to who, name of kids, pregnancys (if any), plot lines ect. xxxx**

**-Demi xxx**


	14. Chapter 13 - Sequel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kickin' It or its characters

Sequel! You Chose!

So most of you want a sequel of my story, and I decided that I'm not doing a sequel until I can get more reviews, follows, readers for my story **'Trouble In Paradise'**, So please check it out, and another reason I'm not doing a sequel yet is due to the fact that I'm soo busy with school and stuff now, that I can do all the planning on my own soooo, you can do it for me, I want you to PM me with...:

1) Plots & Twist for a sequel

2) Who should be married / Getting married.

3) Who should have kids (Can be twist like Kelsey & Jerry have a child but Jerry is married to Grace and they have children type twist)

4) Couples you want from there's kids, (like Jacks daughter with say... Milton's son ect.)

5) If you want any marriages from the kids (As in 16yr olds getting married or depending on how old you want the gang to be now, their 18yr olds getting married.

6) If you want them to have any pets.

**You can use this is you want: (DOWN BELOW)**

* * *

**For Children:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**DOB (Date Of Birth) (Optional):**

**Look (Can say Actor/Actress they look like):**

**Personality:**

**Love Interest (Optional):**

**Parents:**

**Siblings:**

**Best Friend (Optional):**

* * *

**For Pets:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Breed:**

**Owner:**

* * *

**For Plots & Twist:**

**Plot 1:**

**Twist 1:**

**Plot 2:**

**Twist 2:**

**Plot 3:**

**Twist 3:**

**Plot 4:**

**Twist 4:**

**Plot 5:**

**Twist 5:**


End file.
